


The Church

by thefinkployd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have to search a church to check if there's something going on or not for Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know nothing about a church, so if something's "weird" please forgive me. Also, it's my first fanfic, hope you like it.

"Get out! Now!" the father shouted.  
"W-what in blazes!" Ciel shouted back.  
"You are polluting the church! Get out!"  
"What's his problem?" Ciel whined.  
"Are you sure that he's human?"  
"I think so." Sebastian answered. "Do you think that somehow he understood that I'm a demon?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I don't think he's non-human."  
"Anyway, we have to search the damn church somehow. The queen says that there's something going on there."  
"The only option is creeping in."  
"You're right." Ciel pouted. "Why everything has to cause a lot of trouble?"  
Sebastian kissed Ciel.  
"Don't pout, it's not that bad."  
Ciel smiled.

 

"Okay, we're in. Let's start searching."  
"I'll light the candles, so we can see around easier."  
"Okay."  
A while later, Sebastian has found something around the nave.  
"My lord, I think I found something."  
"What's this?"  
"I suppose it's opium."  
"Why the hell a church has opium inside? Anyway, let's look around some more. Maybe there's more."  
"Understood."

 

They started to look around the transept. Suddenly, Ciel tripped over and ended up on Sebastian.  
"My my, can't you wait to return to the manor?" Sebastian smirked.  
"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Ciel blushed.  
"Really? You disappointed me."  
After his words, Ciel kissed Sebastian.  
"Are you going to top?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'm not in the 'topping' mood."  
"I was really hoping that you're going to top. What a pity."  
"Shut up. Maybe later."  
Ciel kissed Sebastian again.  
After that, Sebastian started to rip Ciel's clothes off, and Ciel started to untie Sebastian's tie. Then, Sebastian took of his coat, and took of his gloves with his teeth.  
"You won't stop doing that, do you?"  
"What? Taking off my gloves with my teeth? Well, it turns you on." Sebastian smirked seductively.  
Ciel can't help but blushed a bit.  
Then he started to kiss Sebastian passionately while opening his shirt's buttons. When they finished kissing, Sebastian started to kiss and lick Ciel's neck. Ciel started to moan. Sebastian bite his neck.  
"Ah!"  
Sebastian started to lick the area where he bite.  
"Oh, you turned on already?" said Sebastian, while inserting his fingers in Ciel.  
"Ha....ha....ha!" Ciel clung to Sebastian.  
"I think you're ready. Here we go."  
Sebastian inserted his dick in Ciel.  
"Ha! Ha...! Haa......ah!" Ciel started to moaning loudly.  
Sebastian kissed him gently.  
"Ciel...I'm going to move."  
Ciel shook his head.  
"HA! Haaa....HA! Ha...AH!" Ciel started to moan louder and clung to Sebastian more.  
Sebastian kissed Ciel's shoulders while gently rubbing his back.  
"You're dripping so erotically."  
Sebastian took his dick off and started to lick Ciel's dick.  
"Mmmhhhmmm... Seba-sebastian!"  
Sebastian swallowed all of Ciel's cum. Ciel was breathing speedily.  
Sebastian seductively licked his lips, then kissed Ciel's collarbones.  
"Sebastian..." Ciel put his head on Sebastian's chest.

 

"What do you think, young master? Do you think the father will found out that we 'polluted' the church?"  
Ciel smirked. "Maybe... But we got what we want."  
"That's not true."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't got what I want. Remember what I said in church?"  
"Oh." Ciel smirked.


End file.
